This invention relates to an easily disassembled electrical connector for effectively coupling a high voltage, high frequency pulsed power supply with another electrical component. More particularly, this invention relates to a removable electrical connector for use in electrically coupling a pulsed laser power supply to a laser head.
In the past, electrical connectors, such as the connectors shown in prior art FIGS. 1 and 2, were used to couple a pulsed laser power supply 2 with a laser head 4. Such connectors comprised a plurality of bolts 10 and washers 12 which secured the respective ends of a number of conductive sheets 14 to contact 8 at laser head 4 and contact 6 at pulsed power supply 2. However, the electrical components used in the power supply can experience failure, resulting in the need to unfasten the power supply from the laser head. Such multiple connections interfere with rapid disconnection of the power supply and replacement of components therein. Furthermore, the proximal location of the power supply and the laser head to one another, for electrical reasons, results in added difficulty in removing and replacing multiple bolts, due to the resulting space constraints.
The use of such a plurality of narrow connector strips 14, as shown in the prior art connections, also increases the possibility of arcing across the conduction paths, a condition exacerbated by the high frequencies present in the quickly rising high voltage pulses. Arcing is undesirable for several reasons. One reason is that arcing causes localized high-power and heat dissipation inducing rapid component failure. Furthermore, arcing creates electrical noise strong enough to affect operation of nearby electrical devices. In addition, arcing can produce large amounts of ozone which is a corrosive agent for certain materials and, in any event, is an undesirable byproduct of such arcing, from both health and environmental considerations.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a replacement electrical connector for use with a laser head and the laser power supply which would be more easily accessible, and more easily disassembled in a shorter period of time, while at the same time reducing arcing at the connectors and the resultant effects of such arcing.